era_of_infinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiden
Age: 26 Race: Centurion (+2 INT, +1 Perception, -2 Luck) Homeworld: Auroris Possessions: -Carving Knife -Convertible CBO(Sniper and Assault augmentations) -Traditional Katana -Goggles (with 200x zoom, night vision, built into the suit) -Rocket Launcher (Holds 3 shots) -Military Bag -Atmospheric Suit (adjusts the suits climate depending on where he is) Traits: Big Softy, Weapons Specialist, Deadeye, Silent Stats: Strength: 4 Perception: 7 Endurance: 7 Charisma:4 Intelligence: 10 Agility: 6 Luck: 2 Additional Info: Kaiden born to the brother of Gabriel Shepherd, who's identity is still being hidden from him. His mothers identity still unknown to this day, he was abandoned at the age of 2, taken in by the wilds of Auroris. He was an outsider to the cities, the plants and animals caring for an innocent small child, it was a stroke of luck. He grew up climbing trees and surviving on the land. He was physically fit, better than even the most highly trained soldiers, however his language and people skills were severely lacking. It wasn't until he was 9, when he would meet another Centurion child, a girl by the name of Anna. For Kaiden, it was a curious thing, meeting someone that looked like him. Anna, only 2 years older, would come to the same place every day and teach him new things. Eventually she had taught him how to speak well enough that she could bring him into town and they could interact with people. She of course had to dress him first though. When Kaiden was 13 however, the Gontor Pirates had landed upon Auroris in his home woods. Anna, fearing that something had happened to Kaiden ventured into the woods but never found him. The pirates had taken Kaiden and flew back off. He became their slave and would work for the pirates, cleaning their ship and polishing their weapons until one day, one of the crew members attacked Kaiden and he in turn, killed them. This garnered the respect of the pirates and Kaiden was no longer a slave. Instead, he was a full fledge member of their crew. He began raiding with them and by the time he was 17 he was the first mate. During this time, Kaiden would also meet and befriend Syrdar Baenre, together they would plunder hundreds of ships. One day, the Gontor Pirates decided to raid a Vondor shipment of payment to U'mvar, however at the time Captain Morgraive was in charge of overseeing the shipments safe travel. Morgraive quickly dispatched of all the pirates and freed the sector of the Gontor Pirates, however Kaiden managed to convince him that he was only a slave. Morgraive then took Kaiden back to Auroris and put him under the charge of Gabriel. He spent his first few months going back to his home woods, and searching for the girl Anna, but to no success. At this point in life, Kaiden's only skills were espionage and killing. He received a brief formal education before setting off in the experimental Vector X749, and living his life as a bounty hunter. At the age of 22, Kaiden would be caught in a near lethal experiment gone wrong. The subsequent explosion nearly killed him, however he was able to buy the best doctor the universe had to offer, and has managed to make a full recovery in his Atmospheric Suit which has been fused to his spine to ensure that this would never happen to him again. He only takes it off to shower, and wears it as a reminder of his mistake. He still is in search of Anna, and is accompanied by his twin AI's Tora and Kora. For the past 2 years Kaiden has been regularly helping The Arbiter of U'mvar be rid of the drug cartels on his planet.